Songs take flight in the music of the night
by njlove63
Summary: 10 Loe song fics/ oneshots... Ok this is my second tagging! so look and see if U got tagged... If so hahahahahahaha! and check out the rules of this game @ LoveisWrittenOnMyArms ..... Read and check it out! NOW! And read and review!


Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles…

**Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles…. AGAIN!!**

**So DEAL W/ LOE DRABBLES! AGAIN!**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My FIVE:

Iluvbasketball22

Ana Banana03

DesiSurSur

Lozza.luvs.JB

Lurvejoe4ever

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT PICKED AGAIN SO PLZ DON'T PICK ME! THERE ARE RULES SO PLZ CHECK THEM OUT LoveisWrittenOnMyArms 's bio page!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

1. Speak by Lindsay Lohan

Joe came to Lilly's doorstep.

He sat silent, which scared Lilly.

"What's wrong?" she asked

He sighed.

"Just let it out." She replied.

He breathed heavily before he spoke.

Told her what he felt, kept it real.

Putting Lilly's fear at ease.

He just described his troubles.

He just spoke.

2. Conga by Gloria Estefan

Lilly walked into the Latin bar.

She wore a knee-lengthen Red dress.

She moved to the center, as everyone gathered.

Listening to the beat, she shook her body.

Unable to control herself.

Joe watched and felt the fire of desire.

He joined her,

The music hit their system and they couldn't stop.

Danced the night away.

Doin' the conga.

3. Love on a rainy day by Katie Wolf

Lilly woke and gazed outside to the grey morning.

A couple, she sees, kissing in the rain.

She daydreams of her love.

Wishing they were close, but he is far away.

She calls but he doesn't pick up.

Being alone, she dreams of the one she loves.

Her man so far away touring.

Her Joe.

4. Can you feel the love tonight? By Elton John

Lilly and Joe were together.

They could feel the love.

They radiated in each other's arms.

One sweet embrace could show the love between the two.

The question was can you feel too?

5. He went to paris by Jimmy Buffet

Joe was young and ambitious

When he left for Paris.

Then his time of 45 years slipped away through his hands.

He married an actress named Lilly

And they had a baby boy.

The war took his son

And a bomb took his lady.

And yet he lived a long life.

Full of sorrow, laughter, and melancholy

For 86 years until he died.

He lived when he went to Paris.

And died a lonesome man without a son and a wife.

6. Over It by Katherine Mc Phee

Joe played with her heart

With his lying, cheating, and her hurt.

Lilly was over it all.

His teasing and manipulative ways

He would never change.

And she wasn't going to wait.

So that day Joe saw the best thing in his life walk away.

Because she was over it.

Over him.

7.More than a feeling by Boston

Close your eyes and slip away

Follow your dreams

Think clearly

And when your done finding yourself

My dreams and feelings for you will become more

Cuz' its more than a feeling

That I have for you, Lilly.

More than a Feelin'

8. Misery Business by Paramore

Lilly watched as Joe and Miley made out.

It disgusted her so.

Miley flaunted herself, she already lost her virginity and not to Joe.

Yes, Lilly felt envious and Jealous of Miley.

For she had what Lilly wanted: Joe.

When Miley dumped Joe

Lilly took a leap, and told him her feelings.

In two weeks they were in love.

When Miley started snooping.

Lilly told her off, and Miley left head down in shame.

Joe and Lilly are the perfect pair even with the mix or misery.

9. Break anotha by Blake Lewis

She was hot and sweet.

He was a lady's man.

Ready to break another heart.

Made her laugh, just to check her off his list.

They took it to far that night.

So he broke Lilly's heart,

And her news broke The ladies man's ideals.

"Joe, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

10. Ironic by Alanis Morisette

(from Lilly to Joe)

Isn't life ironic?

To wait your whole life for love

And have it blow up on your face.

Like seeing the future

But being too late to prevent it

It's like meeting you

And following inlove

Only to find out you using me for my friends

I am supposed to hate you.

But I can't, my feelings are too true.

Isn't it ironic?

I think I'm inlove with you.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxxooxooxoxoxox

**OK IM DUN!! OK?!**

**SO IF UR PICKED… WRITE ON!**

**(HAHAHA)**

**LUV YA ALLL!**

**-Myka aka njlove63-**


End file.
